When Squirrels Attack!
by Mario9501
Summary: Sandy's father has had enough of her hiding and has decided to do something about it by coming down with her entire family.
1. Chapter 1

Spongebob and Sandy were doing some karate just for the fun of it as they haven't done that for a few months due to their schedules not lining up. Sandy's phone rang, and she held a hand up for Spongebob to stop who complied and stopped. "Yello?" Sandy answered she heard a familiar voice.

"So you think you could run from us Sandra? Ya know how ya old man doesn't like that." a gruff voice answered.

"I told you and the rest of our family to leave me out of the business. You know I don't do that for a good reason."

"You got some friends who need a changing darlin," The voice of her father chimed in her ears.

Sandy started to get irritated by her father trying to push his agenda of world domination. And Sandy wasn't having it, so she found a job away from her multiple relatives on land and what better way to get away than the ocean, so she took up the job at Treedome inc.

"It has been years Sandra, and we are getin tired of watin, so the family has decited to pay ya a little visit."

Sandy started to sweat at her father's words and Spongebob was looking at the butterfly flying around her dome following it with his eyes.

"So when are y'all coming down?" Sandy asked hoping to get an answer. But her father chuckled

"Ya know me Sandra. Always expect me to call at the last minute."

And with that the line went dead. Sandy looked down and started to sweat again.

_Oh, dear Neptune I hope he didn't bring _everyone_._

Spongebob was looking at Sandy with concern and asked. "Are you OK Sandy?"

"No my father is coming down all long with all of my relatives from both sides of my family." Spongebob's eyes shined with excitement. Sandy gave a little smile but knew what her father went to change anyone into one of them. It was a horrifying process and a painful one at that indicated by the screaming of the victims who were captured. The side effects resulted in memory loss, being aged to that of a toddler mentally, and made for breeding which is the worst of the side effects. Sandy couldn't nor will she let that happen to her best little yellow square friend she would rather die than let him turn. He was too innocent to be subjected to that

Tortured and hell of a life.

"I wish I had a normal life Spongebob I really do, but my father is a truly twisted squirrel, I was subjected to horrible things when I was younger, he is not one to be messed with and needs to be avoided at all cost got it?"

Sandy reflected on her life and the only thing that pushed her to keep going was her mother who was sadly killed by her father for letting their daughter escape. Her mother was the best she could have asked if only that could be said of her father. Sandy pulled out a necklace and opened it to reveal an older squirrel who had a gorgeous dress and next to the older squirrel was a younger version of Sandy who was also in a beautiful dress next to her mother, at the time Sandy was about to go to her elementary school play until her father had a break through with his project at the time and came to the school to drag back Sandy and her mother back to their home.

"Who's that?" Spongebob asked looking over her shoulder and seeing the picture. Sandy responded in a somewhat somber tone.

"That would be my mother who is no longer here with us."

"Oh I'm sorry for asking Sandy."

"It happened a while ago Spongebob, anyways we need to get goin before my father gets here with the rest of my 'family'." Sandy and the yellow sponge left and noticed a black limo zine go by and a voice called out.

"There ya are ya little rascals." another familiar voice called out Sandy started to get nervous and that voice belonged to her twin brother Randy who was the second most abusive to her. Randy looked like Sandy except for being a bigger build and wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses and having a scar on the side of his face. More limos started to show up behind the first one getting into 5 rows and 7 columns each Spongebob noticed a boat nearby and ran for it, he jumped in and hot wired the boat and drove in front of the limo "Get in Sandy we need to go now." Sandy did what she was told and Spongebob was surprisingly driving completely fine and went past his home going somewhere that Sandy has never been to but Spongebob did when his cousin Blackjack came down and that was to Uncle Captain Blue to hide for the time being.

Randy told the driver. "What the hell are we wain for? After them." The driver did as he was told and speed after them along with the others following behind.

Spongebob was able to lose them and arrive at his Uncles place, Spongebob went up to the door knocking on it. "Captain Blue, are you home me and a friend need to stay somewhere for the time being." A groan was heard and the door opened to an older looking sponge. "Well I'll be damned, Spongebob is that you? It has been ages boy, how have ya been?" he told his nephew while giving him a bone crushing hug.

"I have been doing fine Captin Blue, we just need to stay somewhere for the time being if you don't mind."

"Why sure little Bobby, bring your girlfriend in with ya,"

Spongebob did a nervous laugh, "Oh Sandy is not my girlfriend, she is just one of my best friends in the whole world." Spongebob and Sandy went into Captain Blue's home and made themselves comfortable.

"Do you want some Clam Tomato Juice?" Captain Blue asked. Sandy and Spongebob exchanged a glance and said yes as to not be rude.

* * *

Randy was furious that they lost them, he noticed an octopus and a pink starfish who were arguing about something, Randy smiled at this and adjusted his suit and went up to the two.

"Nu huh, you took Rocky from me and killed him, you are a terrible friend Squidward."

"You dunder head that gem was given to me by my mother." Squidward argued back.

"Excuse me gentlemen, what may to be the problem here?"

Patrick noticed the new person. "When did you change your cloths Sandy?"

Randy took notice of this and changed his voice, "Oh ya know, wanted to try somethin new? Say I forgot ya name pal what was it again?"

"Duh, my name is Patrick you silly." Patrick told who he thought was Sandy. Squidward looked at Randy with skepticism, "You aren't Sandy you look nothing like her." Randy went between them and slapped their backs. "Oh common fellas what do ya say that you help me do something shall we?"

"What are youuuuu-" Squidward was about to say something but fell asleep as did Patrick, on their backs was a little device that could withstand being crushed by thousands of pounds and took over the hosts brain and nervous system's functions.

"Now fellas lets us go into my limbo, and we shall begin our plan shall we?" Randy and the other two followed him like zombies obeying his command.

**A/N: Uh oh something bad is going to go down. Tune in next time and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Krabs was counting his money and was annoyed that Squidward didn't show up for work to catch up on his missing hours so Mr. Krabs could get his money that Squidward didn't pay him for to work for him. The front door of the restaurant opened and an old squirrel with a gray mustache, top hat, monocle, and a _very_ fancy suit walked in and went up to Mr. Krabs and told him.

"Greetings good sir, you must be Eugene Krabs am I correct?" The strange squirrel asked.

Mr. Krabs said "Aye, that be me." Mr. Krabs started to get exited of all the money he could get from this fancy looking gentleman.

"My name is Mr. Cheeks, and I was wondering if I could get something from this fine eating establishment."

As soon as he said that a bunch of squirrels came in ranging from old to young, tall to short, skinny to fat, and everything in between. Mr Krabs had dollars in his eyes of the money he could get from all of these fools. Mr. Cheeks snapped his fingers and every squirrel went stiff and foam started to form in their mouths and started to attack the customers and started to inject them with an odd liquid. The red crustation was in shock at what just happened and got angry. "Just what do ye think ye are doing to me customers?" Mr. Cheeks opened his eyes, which had swirls in them and Mr. Krabs was under his spell in under a second and Mr. Cheeks told him. "Oh you know growing my kind to absurd numbers, Eugene your rival didn't even know what happened and neither did you. It's quite sad really, but oh well on with the show." Mr. Cheeks had Mr. Krabs go cook him and his 'family' a 5-course meal. The poor crab went to do what he was told to do.

"Sheldon do be a dear and get me a drink please?" Mr. Cheeks requested Plankton who went and got his most expensive wine that he had hiding for a special occasion. Mr. Cheeks took a sip of the wine and sighed in comfort, soon he will go the King himself, Neptune.

* * *

Larry the Lobster was doing his normal routine of working out daily. He noticed a small little squirrel crying, Larry put down his dumbbells and went up to the small squirrel crying and asked what was wrong. "Hey little one, you all right?" He went to touch the small squirrel and was jumped on by hundreds of them as they came from the sand around the little one, they began to bite him and inject him with a brown liquid, Larry went unconscious shortly after. A couple of others sees this and went to get them off only to attacked as well. The others ran only to caught soon after.

* * *

Rosy and her children were after their first victims they noticed an old sponge lady who was walking with two other Sponges walking with her holding bags. Rosy thought

_Aw shucks, these poor fools won't know what hit them._

Rosy's children Hazelnut, Pistachio, and Macadamia went up to them and _fell _in front of them and started to cry. Rosy went behind them and slapped the two younger sponges on the backs with the device and the children attacked the older sponge who was defenseless to do anything.

Rosy called Mr. Cheeks.

"Pops, the Sponge's parents and grandmother are contained. I repeat they are contained."

"_Good Rosy, very good, now go find more."_

"Ya, got it pops." Rosy's children carried the older sponge and the younger female sponge and Rosy carried the male sponge to the limo, they forgot one _smaller _sponge who is running to Uncle Captain Blue to tell him what he saw.

* * *

Randy arrived at the eating establishment along with Squidward and Patrick, went inside Patrick and Squidward stood beside him like statues not moving and inch. Mr. Krabs came out with the nicest looking food he had ever seen in a while, as most cooks they had cook for them were terrible. Mr. Cheeks came up to his son and asked. "Where is my daughter and the yellow sponge?"

"They escaped Pa, gotten away on a boat, I thought the yellow freak couldn't drive?"

Mr. Cheeks looked at his son with a poker face and told him in a low menacing voice. "Ya better get 'em when ya find them ya understand me boy?"

Randy started to sweat "Y-yes, Pa." he stuttered. Mr. Cheeks got up and gave him a blank face and went back to his new temporary throne.

* * *

Sandy was telling Spongebob and Captain Blue the story of what her father does to grow his army. "He first pins them down and bites them injectin 'em with a brown liquid starting the turing process. And then straps them, so they can't move and then after a couple of minutes the victims start to scream in pain and slowly turn into one of us."

Spongebob and Captain Blue were in shock of what they did to turn them and started to cringe at the though. "Well I'm goin to bed ya, two better hit the hay as well. Night." Captain Blue went up to his room Spongebob found some blankets and pillows and set Sandy's bed on the couch and his bed on the floor.

"Sponge? What in tarnation are ya doin?" Sandy asked him.

"What? I always sleep on the floor at Uncle Captain Blues."

Sandy rolled her eyes and laid down on the pillow hopping to stop her father from his world domination.

**A/N: Wow that was a quick on for me to write. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

King Neptune felt a disturbance in his Kingdom and had Misty use her crystal to see what was happening to his Kingdom and it wasn't a pretty sight at all. Bikini Bottom was over run with these hairy creatures ranging from many sizes, ages, and body builds. "My word what is happening over there Mindy?" Neptune asked his daughter. Mindy took a look and gave a gasp. "It is Mr. Cheeks." Neptune gave his daughter a puzzled stare. "Mr. Cheeks? Who is this Mr. Cheeks?" "He is the one who over took the surface world just over a year ago it was all over the internet."

Neptune gave a smirk and told Mindy. "I'll take care of this fool and be back before sunset."

Mindy tried to reason with her father, but he didn't listen as usual, Mindy gave a sad sigh and hoped her father would not attack him.

* * *

King Neptune arrived at the Krusty Krab and noticed there were only two squirrels in the restaurant not even thinking that there would be more in hiding. Mr. Cheeks gave a smirk and got up from his thrown and walked up to the king and bowed. "Hello your majesty."

"Fool you dare attack my Kingdom and get away with it?!" Neptune yelled at the older squirrel.

Randy leaned next to his father. "Are ya sure ya got this Pa?" Mr. Cheeks told his son. "This is simple Randy as soon as he raises his trident _snap_ got it?" Randy nodded his head. As soon as the King raised his trident Randy snapped his fingers and thousands of squirrels came out of the floors and from the rafters. "What the-" was the only thing King Neptune could say before he was attacked. Mr. Cheeks gave a sinister smile to his son who gave one back, and they cackled like mad men. For the old King has fallen and a new one shall rise.

* * *

Mindy had tears in her eyes at what just occurred and used her crystal ball to find where Spongebob was and found him at Captain Blue SquarePants's home. She got a carriage and went to the house as fast as she could.

* * *

BlackJack was hurrying to his uncles home to tell him what he saw and arrived at his front door and kicked it opened and the people inside jumped from the noise. Spongebob noticed BlackJack first and asked. "BlackJack what are you doing here?"

BlackJack told everyone what he saw. Spongebob gasped as did Sandy. "My parents, and grandma."

"That no good sister of mine is in on this to. I should've known." There was a knock on the door and Uncle Blue answered and said. "Well I'll be, howdy your highness it is a pleasure to see you here." Spongebob was in shock to see Mindy here. "Mindy what are you doing here?"

"My father was attacked by Mr. Cheeks and a bunch of squirrels and the Kingdom is now overrun by rabid squirrels." Sandy felt lower than low for causing all this mess. Spongebob noticed this and gave her a big hug from the bottom of his heart and Sandy felt a little better after it and leaned into his hug, Spongebob let her do what she need to do to fell better even if it means he had to stick by her side than so be it. "It's all right Sandy it isn't your fault that your father is a mad squirrel bent on world domination, besides I'll be with you all the way." Sandy smiled at this and hugged Spongebob even tighter and a few tears dropped from her eyes.

After the hug, the group decided to make a plan on how to get Mr. Cheeks and all the others out of Bikini Bottom. A noise was heard outside so the group went to check it and were shocked at the amount of squirrels there were surrounding the house. Uncle Captain Blue went back into the house to do something. The rest were trying to find a way out but were surrounded. They heard a horn and Captain Blue came out with a big truck and bumpers on the side to trow anything that slammed into it off to the side.

"When did you make that Uncle Blue?" Spongebob asked.

"Oh ya know just in case somethin like this ever happened."

The rest got into the truck and went to King Neptune's Castle to get it back.

* * *

Randy watched as they drove away and called Rosy to begin the attack. Rosy and her children were in a smaller boat and was behind them, Hazelnut jumped on board and grabbed Spongebob and jumped off Sandy and the others noticed this and Sandy pulled out some rope and yelled. "Aw no ya, don't!" And threw it at Spongebob grabbing his wrist pulling him back but Randy jumped onto the truck and said, "Surprise." and tackled her resulting in her losing the rope and Spongebob, both twins fought and Randy started to strangle her until Mindy came up behind him and smacked him upside the head with a frying pan. Now the male twin was angry and tackled Mindy and hogtied her and jumped off the truck that Rosy, her children, and Spongebob were on and sped off.

Now Sandy was angry, she was pushed and pushed around by her siblings and the rest of her family for years now and taking her friends especially Spongebob, struck a nerve in her that she didn't even knew she had. But struck it they did. Now she was out for blood.

"You alright?" BlackJack asked. Sandy sat there poker-faced, her father will pay one way or another.

* * *

"C-can you let me go please?" the yellow sponge asked for the 100th time.

"Ya better keep that trap shut before I make it shut boy!" Randy yelled at the sponge.

Spongebob looked at his bindings, and they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

They arrived at the castle and Spongebob and Mindy were pushed along and were forced to bow their new king Cheeks.


End file.
